Sleepover Madness
by MiracleXofXlight
Summary: Lily Evans goes to her best friends house to sleepover with her two other friends, then what happens when Lily does a dare and James Potter and his friends comes to the sleepover too.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleepover Madness**

This is my friends story but she couldn't get it to work on her computer so I said I post so yeah. Please no flames. Disclamer: Don't own Harry Potter and so on and so forth...

Lily Evans would be attending her fourth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily is going to her best friends house Cassidy who is a full witch and having a sleepover. Lily's mother Kim Evans was happy for her daughter making wonderful friends at a witch and wizard school.

"Lily behave yourself and be good." Mrs. Evans said waving good-bye to her daughter

"I will mum, I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Lily asked and she closed the door to the car and walked up to the front door. Mrs.Evans left the drive way.Lily rang the bell and.

"Lily, I'm so glad to see you! Cassidy said hugging her

"Anne is here and so is Jenny, now we can get this started."

"I'm glad that Jenny and Anne came and it's just us four and your parents are gone?" Lily asked

"My parents are out of town, they'll be back when we go to Hogwarts."

"Ok, I thought so."

Lily walked into the living room where Anne and Jenny were doing karaoke. Anne has a good singing voice and she told a story that James Potter was in a play with her ( witch and wizards plays) and Lily hates that James Potter with a passion.

"Hey Lily, hows it going?" Jenny asked getting up from her seat and hugged Lily

"I'm fine and I see Anne is- I better let her sing, by the way what is she singing?" Lily asked

"Singing Phantom of the Opera, very good she is." Jenny said

Anne was done singing and when she got up from her seat Jenny, Lily and Cassidy were looking at her

"Hello Lily, How are you?" Anne said taking her pillow and setting it down on the floor and her sleeping bag

"I'm good, and your good at singing." She said hugging Anne

"Thanks, I'm getting that alot now." She laughed

"Well then, Let's get this party STARTED!" Cassidy said

" I think we should play truth or dare." Jenny said

"That's my girl." Cassidy said

"Ok Lily truth or dare?" Jenny asked her

"Dare." Lily said looking quite pleased with herself,

"Well Lily I dare you to write a _love_ letter to James Potter!" Anne said laughing meanwhile Cassidy and Jenny were looking at each other like Anne was crazy

"What? no, I can't do it." Lily said

"You dared adn you have to do it." Anne said grabbing out a quill and a parchment adn Lily was looking really grossed out of what Anne wanted her to do, and she wrote

Dear James Potter:

_I love you so dearly. I always dream about you when you are away from me and my heart beats whenever I see you, I love you!_

_Love Lily your little Flower_

"Ok, I did it here read it over Anne." Lily said handing the letter to Anne

"Oh you forgot something." She said

_P.S. I'm at Cassidy's house )_

"There now it's done." Anne got up from her spot and getting Cassidy's owl from her room and let it to go to James Potter's house

"Anne are you all right, you had too much candy i better take it away." Jenny said

"I'm not hyper... yet." She said

"Well please don't get Hyper." Cassidy said

Anne didn't say nothingn else. After a while the girls got into their pj's they all had different color tank tops and the same black pants.

"Funny same sleep wear but different shirts." Lily said

"Yeah i know." Jenny said

The girls went into the basement to watch scary movies and Anne was getting scared

"I hate scary movies, can we watch something else?" Anne said, hiding behind a pillow

"Oh Anne it's just a movie." Cassidy said trying to get ride of her pillow

"It's just about a vampire trying to suck his girlfriends blood." Lily said

"So I don't care!"

"Shut up Anne don't be scared." Jenny snapped at her

**"Boom"**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed, Anne fell on the floor and Jenny was trying to help her up.

"What the Bloody Hell was that?" Lily said

"I don't know, let's go and find out." Cassidy said

The four girls went up at a time to see what made that loud noise. Lily went by the door turned the knob and looked to see what it was, Cassidy was behind followed by Jenny and Anne hanging onto Jenny with her dear life. Once they went into the living room, dust was everywhere and Lily, Cassidy and Jenny were looking at each other while Anne was backing away

"HEY ANNE!" Someone said touching her shoulder

"Oh my God!" Anne screamed adn she ran out the door, Cassidy turned around and Lily and Jenny looked mad while looking at four boys in dirt and pillows in their hands.

"Anne wait up!" Cassidy said running towards the door

"James, Remus, Sirius and Peter?" Lily said looking at them

"Yeah were here." James said going to give Lily a hug

"Get AWAY FROM ME!" Lily shirked and James jumped bacl

"Why Flower you wrote me the letter." James said giving her a puppy dog face

"It was a joke you Twit!"

"I told you James." Sirius said

"Yeah and I came all the way here for what?" Peter said

"Shut up Peter, we came to have a sleepover." James said

"What!" Lily said looking mad at him and she wanted to kill him right there

"Yes you wrote it in that letter saying at Cassidy's house." he said pointing it out to her

"That was Annne who wrote that last part." Jenny said

"Well we thought it was Lily, were staying." Sirius said

"NO you can't it's Cassidy's house." Lily said

"I don't care just set it up anywhere." Cassidy said coming into the house with Anne by her side

"Anne It's all right, James was the one who scared you." Lily said hugging her to deaht

"I'm sorry Anne, I'll never do it again." James pushed Lily away and hugged Anne

"Hey Potter." Lily said

"Liliy it's all right, James don't do that again!" Anne punched his arm

"Cassidy where can I put my things" Remus said finally

"Next to Anne, Remus." Cassidy said

"All right." he said

Then he put his things next to Anne's sleeping bag with a little stuffed animal was sitting. The eight of them were watching more scary moviees and Anne didn't like it after what James did to her. Anne was hanging on to Remus and he was stroking her long dark brown hair and she smiled at him. Meanwhile Sirius looked at them both and was looking pretty mad that Remus was holding onto her instead of him.

I hope you like it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Once the scary movie was over Cassidy turned on the lights and looked at her guests.

"Ok what shall we do now?" She asked.

"I say Spin The Bottle!" Sirius said

"That's my man!"

She ran upstairs, hurried back down she set up the bottle on the floor and Lily looked pissed.

"I'm not playing this game." She said.

"Come on Evans _you_ know you want to _kiss_ me." He smiled a wicked smile at her. Lily turned to him and gave him a death glare. James backed away which Remus started laughing.

"Ok Lil, don't play. Anne get in." Jenny said.

"WHAT!?" She almost screamed.

"Anne it's just a game."

"So what, I don't care!"

"Anne?" Cassidy said.

"Yes Cass?"

"Just play the damn game!"

Anne sat down and looked angry, Sirius sat next to her.

"Is everybody ready?" Jenny asked.

"Yep." Peter said.

"Ok Anne, go first."

Anne looked at everybody she reached for the bottle and she spun it. The eight of them were watching the bottle spinning so fast until it was starting to slow down. It landed on... Remus. He blushed a little and Anne half smiled.

"Ok you two kiss already." Cassidy said. She pushed Remus almost in front of Anne. They both looked at each other, Remus sat up properly to Anne, which she waited. Sirius kept looking at him.

"Will you hurry up!" Sirius said annoyed.

"Sirius!" Lily smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch." He turned around and growled at her.

"Hey!" James said

"Shut up I'm about to kiss her." Remus said angry.

The three looked at him and watched. Remus put his face to Anne and kissed her lips for about ten seconds. Then he parted from her, she blushed and grabbed a pillow she hit Remus gentle in the face which they all started laughing and having a pillow fight. It was about one o'clock in the morning and everybody wasn't tired.

"That was fun." Peter said.

"Yep it was." Jenny said.

"Let's go outside." Anne got up helped Remus and Sirius and ran up. They followed her. Anne was by the door waiting for them. It was a nice beautiful night, crickets were chirping and frogs could be heard. Cassidy in her backyard had an old swing set and a little fort. Anne grabbed the swing and the girls were well girl talking. The Marauder's were watching the girls laughing and talking about going to Hogwarts.

"I can't wait to use magic." Lily said.

"Yeah." James said smiling at her, Sirius laughed

"Not that kind of magic." Jenny said.

"Anyway as I was saying my sister has this weird boyfriend." Lily started to explain about her summer and her family.

"You can stay at my house." Anne said. she got off the swing and stretched out.

"Let's play freeze tag." Lily said ( my favorite game he he)

"What the bloody hell is that?" Cassidy asked.

"Some muggle game." Sirius said.

"It's almost like tag, but when someone tags you, you stop and can't move until someone who is not it untags you." Lily said

"Ok I'm not it." Anne said.

"I'll be it." Sirius said.

"Count to ten so we can spread out front and back, but no laughing or screaming." Cassidy said. Sirius started counting to ten everybody was in the backyard all spread out.

"Ok here I come." Sirius started chasing everybody. Peter was the slowest and Sirius tagged him. He stopped and was waiting for somebody to unfreeze him. Jenny came over and untagged him, they both ran behind the fort and was watching everybody. Sirius also got Cassidy and Lily. James came over untagged Lily and Lily got Cassidy. Anne was chased by Sirius, she ran up the porch and almost fell he tagged her on the arm and accidentally pushed her down.

"Damn you." she laughed at him.

"It was a pleasure." Sirius ran after Cassidy and Jenny. Remus came over by Anne and untagged her.

"Thanks." She said

"No problem." He looked at her and at her leg. It was scratched and bleeding.

"Hold up Anne is bleeding."

"Time." Lily whispered.

"It's all right Remus come with me inside, you guys keep on playing." Anne said.

"I want to be it now." James whined.

"Be my guest I'm beat." Sirius laid down. Anne and Remus went inside.

"I'm quite all right Remus."

"No I'll help you." Anne was searching in her bag until she found a band aid. Remus watched her until she was done.

"I really don't want to go back outside." she said.

"Me either." He sat down on his sleeping bag. The six people came in all beat out and went in the living room and laid down on sleeping bags.

"I want to sleep next to Anne." Sirius whined.

"Come here then baby." Anne patted a seat to her and he grabbed his pillow and laid next to her. Cassidy and Jenny were on the couch all ready asleep. Lily laughed and was on another couch. James was on the floor by Lily and looked at her.

"I'm going to bed you should sleep Potter, you have circles under you're eyes." Lily said.

"Yes my flower." He took off his glasses and feel right to sleep. Lily did too. Peter, Anne, Remus and Sirius were the only ones up.

"Peter do you want anything?" Anne asked.

"I forgot a pillow." He said.

"I have another here take it." She handed him her pillow to him, he smiled at her.

"Thanks Anne your the best." He squeaked and hugged her.

"Anytime." She watched him get into his sleeping bag and snored quickly.

"Night Anne... Remus." Sirius closed his eyes. he didn't bring any bag to sleep in. Anne reached into her bag again and grabbed a blanket. Remus watched and smiled. Anne covered Sirius up, he opened his eyes.

"Thanks mother." He said.

"Welcome baby." Anne hugged him and looked at Remus.

"Anything for you now?"

"No I'm fine got every I need." Remus too laid down. Sirius watched him and Anne. Anne got up and turned off the lights. she also reached in for her flashlight.

"If you guys need to use the bathroom, use the flashlight to not knock into anybody got it you two?" She asked

"Yes." They both said.

"Good." she put it by Sirius and laid down. She grabbed her little stuffed cat and held it by her side.

"Night." She said.

"Night." Remus said. He took her hand and kissed it. Sirius took her other and kissed it too. Anne laughed and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams everybody."

THE END

Thank you people for reading this last chapter review to see if you liked it, and let me know maybe I can write ... more Harry potter stories. (you'll never know :-) )


End file.
